Disney House
by shortielocks
Summary: If you think you knew your Disney characters, you will be mistaken when you read this. Rapunzel wants to leave her tower but can't, Aurora can't keep her eyes open for an hour, Tia is constantly working whereas Naveen does nothing. Adam' s attitude is beastly, Belle can't stop talking to a candlestick, Eugene has another personality, Mulan loves fire and Ariel can't speak.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey are you nearly done?"

"I need time and quiet, Flynn." Aladdin hushed back to his partner in crime, who was on the lookout. Flynn didn't always join in with Aladdin's extracurricular activity (Eugene probably got in the way) but when he did show up, a lot of process could happen. They have already 'borrowed' a phone, a bottle of coke, 2 packed lunches and a set of motorbike keys that had all been on the floor… of the person's locker. At the moment, they were trying to pry into the locker of the richest pupil at Castle High – Jasmine. Earlier, Al had seen her leave a very expensive headband on the top shelf. The Stabbington brothers would be impressed with this find. "I need to concentrate on remembering the last number."

Flynn checked his watch impatiently. "You've only got a few minutes, mate."

_Come on, Al. Just think. _He'd managed to do it before. Last year, the principal had found out that Aladdin had managed to break into every locker so the lockers had to be changed. Being a school, the security hadn't changed a simple padlock that they changed every term. It was the beginning of the term and Al had already raided all the lockers. He was just too good.

5, 27 …. 16. CLICK! "Got it, Flynn. Are we just taking the…." Behind the headband was a simple golden lamp that you would find in the stories of 'Arabian Nights'. Nothing stood out or would make you wish to gaze upon it but Aladdin couldn't help reaching out to get it before shutting the door. Sometimes the plainest of things can be the most worthy. Subconsciously, he rubbed it hoping a genie would pop out grant three wishes.

"Al, that's not what we came after – the brothers would want the headband."

"Then they are going to have to get it or you are going to have to get it yourself. Maybe for once, they should get their hands dirty."

Flynn shakes his head, "We didn't have to give them the headband. Give them the slip. Hide it at the house until we have a buyer. I've got a lot of things hidden."

"Well, that explains why they don't like you."

Screeches of chairs erupted down the whole corridor before the bell for lunch rang. Flocks of students stampeded out of each classroom, all unique from one another. At Castle High no one tried to be the same as everyone else – people here expressed themselves whether that was by hair colour, fashion sense and/or personalities. "I'll see you after 6th period in the parking lot. Eric gets to his motorbike –"

"That's Eric's?" Flynn repeats, raising his hands in protest. "Sorry Aladdin, Eric is a good friend of mine. I'm not stealing anything of his. I will see you at the House." Al watched his friend run down the hall to catch up with Kida. Flynn made every move possible on Kida over the 3 years they have meet and she still shots him down. The stupid fool just can't take no for an answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Middle of September and it was roasting. You could break an egg on the concrete pavement to cook it. But the worst part of being stuck in school while it's like the Sun is dancing on the Earth's surface, is the school bus. There is no air conditioning; the leather seats stick to your clothes or skin; people are squashed together increasing temperature and the smell of unpleasant BO would drift to your nose making you wonder who's sweaty pits they were coming from. Fortunately the smell was not in the air at the moment but looking up, over her work, Ariel saw her worst enemy.

Eric. Everything about him, gave her a vile taste in her mouth. Ariel couldn't see why people befriended him? Eric was impolite, obnoxious, vain and incredibly arrogant. Since they meet in freshman year – back in Middle School – he has persisted in making Ariel's life hell. He'd have to sit next to her in every class they had together and try to talk to her about some crap that was happening in his life. Unfortunately, she could not tell Eric to go away and he used it to his advantages – he saw it drove her crazy. But what had to top off the already high hatred tower: his annoyingly good looks. She'd often gaze upon him in lunch or when he'd shut his face during lessons. Once when in English, the sun hit his face perfectly enhancing his chiselled features. The light added blue highlights to his short messy black hair and his icy blue eyes sparkled more than when he had his cheeky smile plastered on his face. Since that day Ariel has gazed upon a side of Eric that she nor has anybody else seen before, making her want to find _that _Eric. "Hi, Gabby. Mind if I sit next to the window."

Before she could even respond with an action, he'd already started to move over her. Bag in face, foot stepped on and her textiles project nearly crushed she couldn't help but punch him in the arm. It was a good punch. "Christ, you've got an arm on you." Eric mumbled rubbing his arm. "Must be all that swimming you do, Gabby."

Gabby. Only Eric calls her Gabby and it irritates her to the bone. It gnaws at the back of her brain, digging at her soul, trying to get a response. For seven years Ariel has had to put up with this vile nickname, mocking her inability to speak. She despises that 'name' as much as …. Adam hated a person trespassing into the West side of the House. Gabby.

The grumble of the engine and the sudden jolt from the vehicle woke everyone up to grab onto something, in case of a crash – no seatbelts can be really unnerving. "So listen, here's the thing. I know Aladdin has stolen my motorbike so could you get it back for me. Please." Ariel ignored him and went back to her fashion illustration she had been working on. Throughout her personal sketchbook was loads of outfits for her, all the teachers (even the evil ones) and all the House members. It has always been her dream to create clothes for people to wear. Just imagine, walking around or eating in a restaurant and there is someone wearing your creation. To Ariel, that is what would make her happy – might even help her start talking again. "Please, Gabby. You live with the guy. Hit him in the arm; beat him up until he gives you the keys. I don't care how you do it, just get it back."

_Get it yourself!_, she wrote on her sketchbook paper.

"That's the first time you've ever 'spoken' to me."

It's true. She was making real progression with her treatment with Mr Walt. When she first arrived at the House, he thought she had Progressive Mutism as Ariel could not even speak to her family members but since Mr Walt has suggested on imagining a happy place, she has been able to write words down. Ariel may never be able to speak but being able to text or write notes to others has given her a 'voice'.

Eric chuckled, "I guess that means, you don't hate me anymore."

_I still hate you, dumbass._

"You're mean." He smiled, nudging her in the side. "I preferred you when you were mute, Gabby."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Urgh, school. Every year, month, week and day was just the same. You have to wake up ridiculously early just to endure the same subjects with the same boring teachers and, then after spending 8 hours cooped up in a dull room, there's 4 hours more learning doing homework. 12 hours! That's half a day wasted. Urgh school. It was clear Naveen hated it. Loathed it. The only thing that helped him pass through the day was the social life. He got on with everyone and vice versa. People knew and respected him. There hadn't been a single party he hadn't attended to since his freshman year. Not that Naveen liked to boast but having a title made you popular, especially one that in line to the throne. Prince Naveen of Maldonia – has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

"Are you listening, Naveen?" Mr Walt, the therapist, asked interrupting Naveen's thoughts. Walt wasn't a complicated man or one that really stood out. His whole appearance just seemed like he'd walked out of a black and white film: clean cut, well-spoken and all his clothes were tailored fit. The only thing, in his office, that expressed his personality was his drawings of anthropomorphised ducks, mice and dogs each having a different name with an 'interesting' back story to them (that was if you could be bothered to listen). They were his prized possessions, especially the male mouse driving a boat. Mr Walt had even drawn all of the house members (past and present) in his own cartoon drawing style. Naveen looked rather dashing in his 1920s attire. "Can you stop gawking at yourself?!"

The tone and order in his voice woke Naveen out of his own trance. Things must be serious. "Sorry Mr W, I'm listening."

A subtle nod of thank you was expressed before the shrink spoke up, "The principal at Castle High phoned. Your grades are slipping below what your parents and I are happy with."

"These grades are?"

"You are at a C grade average."

"It's a pass, no?"

Mr Walt shook his head while stirring his cup of tea. "Your parents are concerned you are not working hard enough. The last time your parents visited you promised them you'd get a job before their visited again. It's been nearly 6 months since then. Every time they ring, I'm lying through my teeth saying it's hard to find a job these days. Why do you not want to get a job?"

Naveen shrugged, sinking back into his seat. Last time his parents came, they froze his bank account from any withdrawals. He had money. Naveen didn't understand why he needed money now. Why did he need to get a part time job, getting minimum wage, when after university he could earn thousands? To him it was an unnecessary hassle. "If you want my grades to improve, surely having a job will lower them even more."

"All we are expecting is a few hours on a Saturday or after school one night. Not a lot just something that could help you with your condition."

"Should have known," he huffs crossing his arms. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"Your grandiose delusions seem to be getting worse, Naveen. Every day you are getting more adamant that you are a Prince. Yes, your family has a huge amount of money but your parents work. So I have decided that-"

A light knock on the door disrupted Mr Walt's speech. "Miss Pot's told me you wanted to see me." Again he should have known eventually the inevitable was going to happen. If Naveen couldn't do it himself then he was going to be forced to work - by joining the hardest working resistance at Disney House, Tiana. Somehow she managed to do her school work, homework, volunteer at the hospital and have 2 different shifts at various cafés. Tonight she wasn't working – the blue waitress uniform she had to wear for her usual night shift at Cal's restaurant – but that wouldn't stop Tiana. She'd end up helping Miss Pot's cook the dinner, do the laundry and iron the clothes for everyone.

Mr Walt smiled, pointing the chair next to Naveen. "Please sit down." She attentively sat down unsure of what she'd been asked for. Her and Naveen never really crossed paths – neither knew about one another. Naveen tried to make small talk to her, like he would to ever beautiful girl he gazed upon, but she didn't take interest so he just left her. "I have called you in here, Tiana, to tell you that Naveen will be going to all your work placements and every time you do voluntary work at the hospital."

They both protested. Naveen couldn't work. A royal can't work, it's not right – they have servants to wash their clothes and even brush their teeth. Naveen wasn't supposed to clean dirty dishes or wait on others. Imagine, Prince Naveen the bus boy. A continuous shiver ran down his spine. But looking at Mr Walt, who had reclined back in his office chair with a very smug expression on his face, his mind was set.

"Tiana, this will go on your school record and will help you get into a good culinary university. Your employers have even offered to pay you almost double if you teach Naveen everything you know." Mr Walt leaned forward crossing his arms on the desk, "Surely you could do with the extra cash, and it's going to help you get closer to your restaurant. Isn't that what you want? 'Tiana's Place' will be here sooner."

"Fine." She huffs as she stands up. "You might as well get on top of your homework now, Naveen because you won't be able to do it over the weekend or tomorrow night."

"What? I don't have a weekend! Meg has a huge party I have to attend to."

Tia just shrugged her shoulders, "I will see you tomorrow afterschool, your highness." A huge smile appears on her face, "Oh and just to pop your bubble even more, your car has gone back to your parents so…"

"I'm gonna to have take the bus?!" Naveen panics. He'd have to ride with the commoners. Sit where they've sat with chewing gum stuck on the seats, fast food on the floor and dirt everywhere you touch. His designer expensive clothes would be ruined. "Okay I will work but I'm never ever getting on public transport."

Tiana waves goodbye leaving the office room shouting, "Welcome to the real life."

"Hey, wait up!" Naveen yelled back. He got up quick as a flash nearly stumbling over the chair he'd be sitting in – thankfully Mr Walt was too busy trying to fish out his drawing equipment from his desk drawers. She hadn't gotten far. "Tiana, listen…"

"No, you listen." She interrupted as her arms crossed. "I will see you here, at this time, tomorrow. If we are late for our shift, we will either have no shift or we will not be paid an hour's wage. Be here!"

Theatrically, Naveen coughed, "Stick in the mud."

"What?" The Tia he knew and saw wasn't this person in front of him. Never did she look cross or upset with anyone. Tiana was just simply, 'nice' – no matter how much you rattled her bones she'd still smile. Actually, as Naveen recalled on her behaviour, it was always standoff-ish towards Naveen. Was she jealous of his wealth? Did she hate the fact he could just click his fingers for something and it would be there? Or was there a subconscious attraction she had towards Naveen? "Let's get something straight here. Unlike you, I have had to work my ass off to save money for my restaurant and I'm still not close for any down payment. You can easily go home to your ivory castle."

In a hushed voice, Naveen corrected her. "It's polished marble."

"Oh I'm sorry, your majesty, I didn't mean to insult you." Tia sarcastically put curtsying, before turning into the kitchen to help Mrs Pot's with the dinner. When Tia didn't work it would be Gumbo night – the tastiest dish ever. Her face popped from around the door, smiling. "Come on, Naveen, I'll teach you how to mince mushrooms."

Externally he groaned – his body sinking ever so slightly like a reluctant child. But somewhere in his subconscious, Naveen was looking forward to it (he'd never admit that) because he'd never learnt anything that could be beneficial to life. At home, servants would drive him places, iron his cloths, cook dinner and would even brush his teeth. Maybe Tia was going to help him escape his grandiose delusions after all. Just maybe.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N ... so this is completely new to me. I haven't written a story in a very long time - 'Zero is my Vampire Knight' I finished that on wattpad a year ago now. Anyway this is my new new story about the lovely Disney characters. Some of the characters live in a House for teens with mental disorders. I know its a bit out there and very crazzzy but I'm really enjoying written it. I'm going to help you guys out with written down who's in the House and for what reason. I'm also adding what year in high school they would be:**

**Rapunzel -**** Avoidant personality disorder**** (reclusion) (sophomore)  
Eugene Fitzherbert - ****Dissociative identity disorder**** (i.e. Flynn Rider) (junior)  
Aurora - ****Kleine-Levin syndrome or Sleeping beauty syndrome**** (sleeping for days and days) (senior)  
Ariel - ****Progressive/selective mutism**** (junior)  
Tiana - ****generalised anxiety disorder**** (uncontrollable irrational worry about money (i.e. her restaurant) (junior)  
Naveen - ****grandiose delusions**** (delusion of being a Prince) (junior)  
Belle - ****Schizophrenia**** (seeing candlesticks and clocks talk. And Adam being a beast) (sophomore)  
Adam - ****Intermittent explosive disorder**** (Gets mad very quick. He's the Hulk but with fur) (senior)  
Aladdin - ****Kleptomania**** (constant need to steal) (sophomore)**

**Mulan - Pyromania (impulsive need to set things on fire) (sophomore)**

**- Don't you just love Ariel and Eric. I'm hoping in doing a PatriciaxEddie (PEDDIE FTW) kind of thing where they hate each other then BAM they are a couple. Good idea? I'm going with yes but if there is any other suggestion comment to me.**

**- Flynn and Al are the perfect crime couple. Awwww.**

**- Naveen working, how do you think the first day is going to go?!**

**- Title of the chapter is crap but I couldn't think of anything so I did a 'Two and a half men' thing where I named the chapter from a line in the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Days like today didn't come often to Aurora. Once upon a time, she would sleep for weeks or months causing her to become very thin: she'd just wake up to eat before dropping back off again. Since living in Disney House, Mr Walt has magically changed her sleeping patterns. Yes it's been 5 years since Aurora arrived. Yes it's taken its time but now, she sleeps for a few days and can get up in the morning to have a life. Unfortunately, her education has been hindered. Being 18 she should be worrying over finals and looking forward to senior prom, instead she is at a high school sophomore level. Aurora's home-school teacher would always lecture her about having days off, which she couldn't afford to miss them; however Mr Walt has waved his magical wand and is allowing her the day off to shop.

Shopping, oh how much she loved it. The Mall is her utopia, full of exciting fashion shops and beauty salons. Aurora had to go in all of them to check out the new season's items: cropped tops, patterned skater skirts, high top wedges, statement necklaces and formal joggers. Already, she was looking forward to place outfits together.

"What do you think of these?" Cinderella, her best friend, asked. They met one another at the House (Cindy had severe OCD issues) but, last year, she moved to get away from her step-mother, who Mr Walt thought was the reason why her OCD was out of control. As usual, he's right – Cinderella's OCD has calmed down: she's no longer scrubbing walls, bathing 4 times a day or washing people's hair for them. Aurora's happy for her best friend but Cinderella now lives in a completely different state. Instead of seeing one another every day, they've had to resort to Skype every night to at least see each other's face and the once a month visits.

"I still prefer the ones you tried on first," Aurora replies, leaning against a pillar of shoeboxes. They'd got to the Mall at 10, now its 11:30. An hour and a half Cindy has been trying on shoes for. That girl truly loved shoes, especially shoe sales. Cinderella's feet weren't very large, only a size 5.5 (UK 3), so when the sales arrived there was a huge array of shoes she could pick from. "They were the jellies with a heel."

Cinderella huffs crossing her legs, "I feel I should buy another pair of shoes though."

"There are other shops to look at." Aurora laughs, lending both her hands to pull Cindy up. The shop assistant packed the shoes away in hushed angry voice obviously annoyed with only the one pair of shoe purchase. "I know you've wanted to buy those bright blue Dr. Marten boots! Go buy you're new shoes, I'll just wait outside. Need to go sit down."

It didn't take long until Aurora was back on her feet. She was already knackered at noon. Physically, she wanted to just crash onto the cool smooth floor and hope that she would wake up in her cosy bed at the House. Mentally, though, she wanted to shop till literally dropping. In a way it was kind of exciting to exert yourself at something you love doing. It may cost her by sleeping for a week but it would be interesting to see what would happen.

As Cinderella sat down next to Aurora, her stomach rumbled loudly. "Oh god, I'm sorry. How embarrassing!?" She opened her white bucket bag and took out a huge lunch box. "I made us lunch." Cindy wouldn't go into fast food chains or restaurants as she hated not being able to see the kitchen. One of her aims is to eat at a fast food joint. Aurora knows her best friend would be disappointed in the taste outcome but it's a milestone.

"How is Snow?" Cindy asks after taking a bite of her sandwich. "She doesn't reply to me these days."

Snow White had lived at the House as she suffered from schizophrenia – constantly saw 7 dwarfs. An 18 year old man, Ferdinand, came to stay at the House who became fond of the 14 year old girl. Aurora began to tell Cindy the story of what happened over the summer, "Ferdinand raped her many times. He's in prison for rape and paedophilic charges. And Snow is in a cushioned room in a mental hospital somewhere. I've never seen anyone go mad before: it's the scariest thing ever."

Conversation became stagnant afterwards. You see things like that happen all over the news and all you can think it's how horrible it must be to be the victim. When it's someone you know a mixture of emotions arise through your body. Do you cry for them? Do you beat up the guy? Do you just wallow in grief for not seeing the signs earlier? Or is it simpler, do you just except things like this happen and unfortunately it happened to someone close to you?

Aurora stands up outstretching her hand to her best friend, "Come on, let's clear our heads with some more shopping."

"It's just I…." Cindy began with hesitation in her voice, as she stood up. Aurora knew how Cindy felt - gobsmacked and befuddled. "I don't know what to say. It's not what I was expecting to hear. It must have crushed Alice."

Alice is the same age as Snow and they shared a room together. Alice saw the world as a wonderland where there was a queen who'd chop off your head, a bong-enthusiast caterpillar and a mad hat guy that had a tea party every day. "Cindy, Alice was taken to a rehabilitation centre for heroin addiction before news of Snow came out."

Walking alongside one another, arms linked, they couldn't help but laugh. Aurora felt guilty as you should never laugh at someone (especially those that aren't 'well') however it shook the edge off. Things for now were going back to normal but Aurora knew that next time the two of them Skyped, the story of Snow would arise again. Maybe, she should tell Mr Walt about Cindy knowing: he might be able to help her like he did with all the other Disney House residence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I have no idea what is happening to all of you but since going back to high school, you've all gone back to your original states." Mr Walt complained. "Maybe you should all be home schooled like Adam and Aurora."

"So what am I in here for?"

"Matches have been going missing from the science labs. I wonder who you got to steal them for you."

"Aladdin had stolen them anyway; I was just helping the evidence disappear."

Disappointment has never appeared on Mr Walt's face. It felt like being hit in the stomach by an ice pick. He'd become some sort of a farther figure and to not feel pride of a parent is the worst feeling ever. "Mulan, in the summer, we had a good deal."

"We did sir, but…" She couldn't think of any excuse. Mulan had always known when striking a match that is was wrong but the fire would beckon to her and make her forget about all the stress in her life. An idea of blaming Aladdin popped into her imagination but it was all on her – she'd asked for him to steal the matches. Giving in, Mulan bows her head covering her face. "I am sorry that I have upset you. I will try harder next time."

Mr Walt scoffed, "You have not saddened me. Everyone makes mistakes and we just need to talk more about how much stress you are feeling. Is it because you have been casted as Ping in the school play?" Mulan had been looking forward to audition for the main part of Castle Highs end of year play. When the casting decisions had been made public, things could not have gone any worse. She had got the main role but the new drama teacher had decided on doing a 'gender bender' version of the play. Yes, Mulan was now male. All she could do as a reply was nod. There was not a right word for how she felt.

"Do you want me to contact school then and make the –"

"No. No no." She flustered. "People already know I have a problem. If I get changed then they will think it's some sort of special treatment."

He leaned back in his chair crossing his arms with a quizzical expression. "What's the problem then?"

"My parents are very traditional – they will not be happy with a cross dressing daughter. It's bad enough I'm a pyromaniac who burnt down the last family home." She remembers that moment like it was yesterday. All she'd done was light a few matches, one hadn't fully gone out and it had caused the sofa to become alight. Mulan just sat there captivated by the orange flames dancing around one another as it began to destroy the house with her in it. She'd been very lucky to escape but if the fire crew hadn't shown up to get her out, the fire would have taken her. "I'll never forget my father's expression when I woke up in the hospital. I don't want to dishonour them again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Just beyond the trees, normal life belonged. People would wake up and go outside to venture into a new day. They'd talk, laugh and socialise with familiar faces. They'd make new friends by attending parties that happen every weekend. She heard of the 'legendary' parties the other House members spoke about and always wondered what they'd be like. Mother would never allow it but once she could conquer her Avoidant Personality Disorder then the world could be her oyster. Nothing would be able to stop Rapunzel from feeling the grass between her toes, the warmth of the bright sun all over her skin and the smell of the roses that grew up the tower she stayed in.

Resting on the window ledge, her hair flowed outside picking up the gentle breeze in a beautiful golden wave. She began to sketch pictures of imaginary friends all smiling or pulling faces at her. All unique. All friendly. All fake. Many a time she has begged her mother to open the door so Rapunzel can see all the other members of the House but again and again mother forbids her. There is never a reason why.

Maximus, her white Great Dane, ran quickly up the stairs holding a brown satchel in its mouth. His eyes were full of playfulness as he stopped in front of her and dropped the bag in her lap. Inside was a beautiful headband made of diamonds and sapphires. It sparkled in the falling sun illuminating it's clearly cut stones and intricate metal work. Rapunzel couldn't help but run towards her floor length mirror to try it on.

"Hey, you stupid dog, I saw you come up here." A male voice shouted from down the stairs. "I want my headband back." The idea of someone being in her tower started to progress further into her brain - adrenaline began to kick in. Rapunzel had never had anyone in her tower before. She'd never met anyone before. What if he was evil? Her breathing kept getting caught in her throat panicking her even more. She was going to have to hide or be in the shadows. Rapunzel began to climb up onto the wooden rafters trying to find the perfect place.

As soon as she found her spot, the daunting idea that the person could actually try and hurt her escalated in her mind. There was no time to look for a sturdy weapon like a lamp. She was over the kitchen area and spotted a frying pan that might just do the trick to knock someone out.

"Doggy?" His voice echoed as footsteps got closer and closer to the top. And then he just appeared as if by magic. She found herself just looking at him, mesmerized. A baseball jacket with rolled up sleeves looked too big on him yet worked at the same time; his one hand had found place in a faded ripped jean pocket. Rapunzel didn't want to gape at him but his chocolate brown hair just seemed to be fashioned perfectly showing off a sharp jaw line with stubble starting to form. Michelangelo would have wished to sculpt him.

"Wh-what are you d-doing up here?" Her voice came out weak and just about bearable. In her mind, she punched herself. Rapunzel wasn't weak and she hated the face that her voice kept telling him that she was.

"Oh hey, do you live up here? Are you up here alone?" Rapunzel has all her stuffed toys and her two pets to keep her company but lonely always followed her around the tower. It would be 9 in the morning and she would have already cleaned, read, stretched and painted before her learning began. She couldn't go outside to run around for a break so she had to reread the same books, clean the same floors and try to find a space she hadn't yet painted. Life up here was lonely. "Why can't you come into the other part of the House?"

She just couldn't. Mr Walt would always leave the door unlocked for her (mainly for Max); unless he knew Mother was coming then he'd lock it. But even with the door unlocked, there was always something holding her back. Was it the fear of her Mother's disapproval? Or was it the APD? Or could it be the uncertainty of the unknown?

"Answer my question." _That's more like it, be more assertive. _

He slumped down onto one of the wooden seats. "Your dog has stolen something of mine. I would like to get it back."

On the rim of the chair was Pascal, who is too busy sleeping that he had camouflaged into the chair already. The thing with Pascal is if someone is near enough he will stick his tongue in your ear. That's what he'd do to Mr Walt and Mother. "Hey," she whispered lowering herself from the beam slowly using her hair. "Get out of the chair."

"Why?" The guy asked looking very adamant about moving. Staying in the shadows, Rapunzel sweeps around the room. Tangles of her hair fell lose in her grip making the whole thing unravel into one massive line dragging on the floor. She hadn't even reached behind him and there was still metres more hair on the ground. He hadn't notice her come from behind him nor did he feel her hand accidently brush his shoulder as she scooped up the sleepy reptile. Turning his head slightly to the left, he saw the train of golden locks. "Wow Blondie, you sure have a lot of hair."

"Are you here to cut some of it?" Rapunzel quickly retorts, completely ready for an attack of some sort. She had no idea how she was going to do: all she could hope is that her body weight thrown into the force of the frying pan was going to knock him out.

He snorts, "What? No. I didn't even know there was anyone up here until I saw you're annoying dog charge up here. No one knows you are here. No one can get to your door – can't go to the West Wing of the House or else Adam gets you. Have to admit I was expecting blood and guts everywhere. Maybe have a Hannibal -"

"Show me your teeth?" Rapunzel interrupted, tired of his rambling.

"What?"

"Just do it." She commands. Pascal's big eyes opened groggily. From the teal colour of the chair he began to turn a pale pink colour trying to match her skin colour. His dark red tongue began to poke out of his smiley mouth as if ready to catch an insect. "I have a chameleon who loves to lick people's ears so you either show me or …. It's your choice." There's hesitance in his face. Rapunzel knew the demand was a peculiar one but after hearing horror stories of nasty people with sharp teeth the precaution had to be done. After a few seconds he smiled, a very cheesy smile. His teeth weren't sharp nor were any broken – they were in immaculate condition. She heavily exhales a relief, "You're not evil."

As she sat down in front of him something changed in him. It was only subtle and she wasn't seeing if it was a flicker of light pass over his chocolate eyes. They now appear to be a darker colour with... Rapunzel wasn't sure. But there was something different with him now. Her grip on the frying pan tightened, ready for what could present itself. He clears his throat before speaking, "May I just say… Hi. How ya doing? The name's Flynn. Flynn Rider. How's life going?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**A/N**_** YEAH another chapter up. Sorry it took so long but I was trying to give Mulan a part (I know its a short one but I just wanted to establish a quick story line for her). Anyway she has PYROMANIA (if that wasn't clear in her little POV), I've chosen the do that mental disorder as in the film she has a fire breathing dragon, sets the canons on fire and fireworks. I know many of you have suggested the gender identifying disorder but I felt there wouldn't be as good of a story if she was - I have made her turn into a man i.e Ping for the school play as I do like the idea of her changing gender (just not for all of it) **

**- Snow white! :O. Sorry I just don't like Snow white as a character - she'd too willy nilly/mabby pabby and boring. I think I made her story interesting though and sorry if it upsets anyone. And I'm gonna be honest I don't like Cinderella either which is why she will only be an occasional character.**

**- Pocahontas will show up (she was going to in this one). I liked someone idea of her being a protestor so she may show up in every chapter protesting about something however she will not be present in the house. Sorry to all the Pocahontas fans but she will be with John Smith! JOHN SMITH FTW!**

**- YES FLYNNxRAPUNZEL. How you liking Maximus as a dog? The last bit is Eugene turning into Flynn with that subtle so when walking up the stairs he's Eugene but when seeing Rapunzel he's Flynn (just in case no one got that). **

**- What do you guys wanting to be in the next part? I was thinking a Belle POV but I need another 2 POVs (if anyone has ideas please can it be someone that is in the House). Other ideas are welcome to like which characters you'd like to see or who should be friends with one another. Any idea!**

_**P.S I want to thank everyone that reads this too because I know there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. It can sometimes be a bit hard to read or understand and I don't mean to offend anyone who has any of these mental illnesses either. And I quick thank you to a user, bs13, who was very enthusiastic about my first chapter. THANK YOU!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Where she used to live, was a quite village where every day was like the one before. They'd be cute little shops down the main street with a farmers market every other weekend. It was just plain and practical. Anything anyone needed was there so no one ventured out into the surrounding areas to see if an adventure could be out there. Belle wanted much more than that provincial life. She still wants adventures in the great wide world like help conserve animals in the Amazon Rainforest or to travel around Europe with all she needs in a backpack. One day her dreams would become. Just one day.

Disney House is her 6th move to a 'teenage mental house' in the past 3 years. Ever since her dad had been taken to a mental asylum, she hasn't been the same. Many of her delusions strive from objects around her – they can move, talk and sing. Belle knew it could be treated and everything to help her pointed towards Mr Walt. He wasn't like her other shrinks – there was something a bit off with him like he too had a mental condition.

"What did you see?" Eugene asked who was sitting next to her on the school bus. Belle was wary of him sitting next to her. When she arrived at the House, Flynn was the first person to greet her – he was incredible discourteous and egotistic. (He reminded Belle of a man that lived near her: this man had the constant assumption that women should belong in the kitchen and have no thoughts. He is positively primeval.) However when Eugene is present, he is the complete opposite, someone she could see herself befriending. Anyway, Eugene was referring to the incident that occurred last night. Being the newbie, Belle hadn't met everyone at the House so Mr Walt had asked for a group therapy session. Big mistake.

All of the other house members nearby all looked at her waiting for her reply. "Have you heard of a Chimera?"

"Isn't that a beast in Greek mythology that is made of many animals?"

"Yes." Belle whispered, trying to withhold her fear. It wasn't that she was scared of the beast itself, she was terrified about what would happen to her. Belle didn't want to end up in the padded cell like her father. She was not crazy! "This person you call Adam has the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the arms and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf."

"Ashidanza. We should get Mr. Walt to draw him as this beast." Naveen laughed, "Adam the Beast. Fits him perfectly, no?"It was bad enough that she made a scene when the Beast walked into the lounge but now, everyone else is going to be joining in. It doesn't seem fair. He couldn't help what she saw.

"I don't think 'Ashidanza' is a real word," Belle commented, looking down at her book again.

"His Majesty thinks he can make up his own language. He is a Prince of a made up country after all." Tiana retorts, falsely smiling.

"Since when were you mean, Tia." A guy sitting next to Ariel spoke up. Belle wasn't sure where he popped up from. He definitely wasn't from the House and he seemed to make Ariel uncomfortable. Was a blooming romance occurring? _Stop it, Belle. It's none of your business, not every couple that hate one another end up loving everyone. This isn't a story book._

Naveen outstretched his hand onto Tiana's, "Don't worry Eric. It's our little tango, isn't it ma petit grenouille."

"I am not 'your little' anything," Tia huffed pulling her hand away looking like she might slap him. "And I'm especially not a frog. Do I look small, green and slimy to you?"

"Frog's aren't covered in slime. They secrete mucus." Naveen mumbled, stroking a finger on Tia's face. Quickly she bats it away turning around to the front, trying to ignore him.

"What a line, Nav." Mulan sarcastically puts, hitting him in the arm. "Does that one always work for you?"

"Only works on Miss Charlotte la Bouff." Someone piped up.

"How's that one going, Naveen?

"Are you deaf yet?"

"Is her dad paying you to be with her?"

Before you knew it, people were being flipped off. Curses and laughter rang throughout the bus as everyone tried to get their opinion out on this girl. Poor girl. Belle found it hard to tell if it was just mockery being thrown at Naveen or if people genuinely despised her but just sucked up to this girl to be invited to her 'legendary' parties. Belle would never be requested to any of the parties she's heard about. Parties just weren't her thing and the people that hosted them weren't her idea of interesting, nice people. _Stereotyping, are we?_ Maybe someone at the House would take her but then she'd have to unnecessarily socialise with people that wouldn't give her the light of day afterwards. No thank you.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I should get the school bus more often," Eric joked as he leaned against the locker next to Ariel's putting his motorbike keys in his pocket. Aladdin had given to his word, thankfully. Many people acknowledged him as they past giving him high fives or fist bumps. Yes he's popular but that's only because he actually tries to know everyone. No one at Castle High had anything bad to say about him. Well apart from Ariel. "I forgot how fun it was with all you crazies."

She wanted to punch him right there and then. Knock him out flat. Only he and a few other people knew that they actually had mental disorders. True, everyone at Castle High knew they were a bit odd however no one questioned it any further. Ariel could feel herself well up in anger but as she looked at him, the rage just seemed to go away. His cheeky smirk faulted her making her feel …different.

"Yo, A." A boy's voice shouted at her, from down the crowded corridor. "Hey it's getting more crowded in here every time a new freshman lot show up." Peter laughs before being pushed by one of his fellow 'Lost boys' (Peter's name for his baseball squad) into the locker next to hers. "See."

Ariel had no idea why Peter had decided to make friends with her. Why would you choose to befriend a girl with a mutism problem? No conversation arises between the two, not that Ariel can help it but it just seems to be a bit one-way: Peter constantly talking. Before it used to drive her crazy as if great almighty Zeus was punishing her but after being stuck with him for the last 3 years it's quite relaxing. Peter smiles at her, helping her with some folders. If he wasn't 6"1 you would think he was younger than 17 because of his flawless pale skin, mischievous green eyes, the little tuft of ginger hair peeking out of the green Celtics cap and the little bit of chocolate on his cheek just made him look like a four year old.

"Here, let me carry something." Eric suggested, snatching one of her many folders from her hands.

"Oh, so now you notice that she was struggling. Very chivalrous."

"Don't say smack about me Flyboy." Eric hisses, shutting her locker and draping an arm around her shoulder. "We have French next, so if you don't mind-"

Peter interrupts him pulling Ariel towards him. "I would love to go to the class with you two. Good thing we are in the same class."

As the three of them began to walk towards classroom LN3, Peter whispers in her ear, "Us red heads have to stick together. Ever since your cousin, Herc, found his muscles it's just been me and you." Hercules was not her cousin. Both of their dads owned a casino in Atlantic City which somehow made them related. Logical. "Not that I'm complaining. I know there's Giselle, that Scottish chick and other reds in here but they just lack your listening abilities."

LN3. Nothing is interesting about it. Many of the rooms at Castle High had this drab look about them, none very bright or inspirational. Tables sat two people and where evenly distributed throughout the room in rows of three; wore out orange plastic chairs held gum in every nook making you wary of where to put your fingers and the worn out whiteboard at the front of the room now turning a hideous mixture of greys.

If Ariel hadn't bumped into Peter or Eric on the way to this classroom, she'd sit on the far table nearest the window hoping that Eric wouldn't sit next to her. Of course he would though, Peter would always be a few seconds late. However, as Eric sauntered over to 'their' usual table, Ariel followed Peter to the next table in the row (Peter between her and Eric). "What are you doing, Gabby?" Eric asked, tapping the chair next to him.

"Maybe she wants to sit by her actual friend." Peter glared, pulling back Ariel's new seat.

"Gabby and I are friends. We've been stuck together since Middle School." Eric smiled, tapping the chair next to him again.

"I feel sorry for you, A." Peter muttered turning back to the front ignoring Eric's murmuring. "The guys like a brother to me but the way he treats you…How have you not killed him yet?"

Students started to pile in quickly, each one taking their designated chair. There wasn't a seating plan in the classroom but people tended to stick with where they first sit. Pocahontas, a close friend to Ariel and Peter, sat in front of them dropping a huge board on the floor. She is an extremely beautiful young woman with exotic good looks, long raven-black hair, copper skin and twinkling dark brown eyes. She has a tall, slender, poised figure that is hidden between beautifully handmade clothes which are inspired by her Native American background.

"Hey, what are you protesting about today?" Peter asked tapping her on the shoulder. Pocahontas is a very free-spirited individual who will always stand up for the nature around us. Every week she will protest/debate about something to do with the school or with the city they lived in.

"The principal wants to demolish the biology garden." She begins as she plaits her hair. "You know the one with all the kitchens fruit and vegetables in, and has little habitats for hedgehogs. He wants to replace the old tennis courts and put them there. Someone has to stand up to that."

Peter leaned closer to mumble, "Get a petition going. Signatures can help as well as demonstrations. I'll always help you with protesting. A, could help but there is the little voice issue to overcome."

"The thought is all that matters. Just one tiny thought can change everything." Pocahontas wisely puts.

"Bonjour, class." The teacher announces walking through the door. Madame Bonfamille is a very elegant woman, despite the constant smell of cat on her. Her white hair would always be up in a fancy bun with an occasional over the top hat, you'd expect someone to wear at a wedding. Her fashion choses are very Victorian – long dark coloured dresses with a ruffled neck piece. The only skin she bore was her face and hands. Ariel had never seen her get angry nor upset with anyone. If you were late or would talk when she would, Madame would offer warnings but never a detention. Students have tested her in the past to see what would make her tick but no one has yet been successful. She is a rare breed at Castle High: many of the teachers were monstrous, vicious people. "Open your French book to page cinquante-sept. We will continue from yesterday."

A piece of paper flew onto Ariel's notes just as Madame had turned to write on the board. She knew who it was off, couldn't cope with being on his own. 'Have I upset you, G?' Eric's familiar scrawl asked. A cute little anchor had been drawn next his writing making her smile. Cute? Smiling? _Ariel, why would you say it's cute? And cut the grin off your face, it's Eric._

'You have constantly since Middle School and my name is NOT GABBY!' Ariel quickly wrote back and throwing it at his head.

"Do you want to swap places?" Peter whispered as he passed the piece of paper back to her.

'Oh, come one Gabby, it's all for the banter. It would be weird if I called you anything else.' He wrote back. Ariel shook her head as she scrunched the paper up tightly hiding it in her pencil case. Typical, he is totally adamant in changing his way. Ariel should have known better than hope for a change.

A hard knock at the door made everyone look at the culprit. "Sorry I'm late, Madame." The brunette apologized. Vanessa. She made Ariel's blood boil. (There really wasn't a true reason why Ariel loathed the girl. There's just something about her that is hard to explain to other people.) Everything about Vanessa screamed diva and a copycat. In a way, her appearance is similar to Ariel's in certain ways. They both were slender yet curvy; their hair length is the same and there wasn't much of a difference in their facial features. Their hairstyles are different though, Vanessa's hair is dark brown and wavy whereas Ariel's hair is flaming red and straight. Also, her skin is paler than Ariel's, along with her eyes being a violet color instead of blue. But Vanessa would wear more revealing outfits with a nautilus necklace around her neck making every guy look upon her. Eric had fallen for her lies before, seducing him till he forgot who his friends were.

"Take a sit." Madame spoke up, "I think there is one at the far back by Monsieur Eric."

Quickly before Vanessa could reach Eric, Ariel unraveled the note paper to scribble on it. 'Looks like the Ex will be joining you, again. Don't fall under her spell. Bitches Witches do like their spells.' She throws the piece of paper at his head, again. She watched his facial expression change from happy to a vacant expression. The noted paper soon became tiny piece that scattered freely onto the floor. Has she hit a sensitive spot there? Very interesting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He still couldn't believe it. Flynn Rider never got played, not ever. Sure he pulled scams on others but no one got even. That long blonde haired chick, Blondie, totally tricked him yesterday all because of that stupid dog of hers snatching his brown satchel away. It's not even a dog - you could ride that thing into battle and win. If it had been any of the other junk he'd managed to sneak past the Stabbington brothers it would be fine; oh no, had to be the most expensive thing stolen yet. And Flynn couldn't get rid of this cutesy blond until he'd help her see the lanterns on her birthday which isn't until Chinese New Year week. That's like 6 months away. Flynn had even pulled the legendary smolder but that wasn't working on Blondie.

"FLYNN RIDER!" a girl's voice exploded his name from down the corridor. There was no guess about who it was from the clicking of shoe heels marching towards him. Jasmine, a sophomore, is a very spoilt brat who got anything if she clicked her fingers or make a scene out of nothing. Everyone knew her from her father, mayor of the city, and she always used it to her advantage. To Flynn, she didn't count as much of a person because of a reputation that she has withheld. There was no doubt about how beautiful she is yet Flynn never felt in awe. Maybe it's because she's a sophomore or that she seems too hard to get. "Where is your scumbag of a friend, Aladdin?"

"Oh, I don't know." He mockingly gasped, pulling a worried face. "I hope you don't do anything to him. Have you  
checked the library – Al loves the library."

She crossed her arms, having none of his bullshit. "You tell him that I am telling my father about his stealing crime against me. I want my headband back."

"Well you see, Jas. Can I call you Jas?" Flynn smiled as he turned her around pushing her to walk with him. "Aladdin hasn't stolen your precious headband or else I would have heard about it. He is a bragger. So if it's not him, who could it be? Have you questioned the possibility of Pinocchio? I heard he's a terrible liar."

"He's just a freshman."

"So was Mowgli. Look what happened to him last year. Can't trust kids these days." He commented, stopping outside the art room. Mowgli hadn't done anything wrong last year – just stole a few bags of fruit from the grocers and got caught unfortunately. The major had decided to throw him in jail and blame all the crime in the city on him. Clearly was lacking the experience Flynn and Aladdin had. "Have you tried any of the possible females in here?"

"No but-."

Flynn interrupted holding up his hands, slowly walking away from her towards the art door. "Well then I suggest you go run along, stop accusing people before you have the answer. I've got to face model for an art class now." Jasmine just stood there watching him walk into the room, flabbergasted by his handsomeness.

"Flynn, it's nice to see you again." The art teacher, Mrs. Ellie Fredricksen, welcomed him pointing to his designated seat. Ellie is one of the older teachers at Castle High and, like many of the teachers, prefers to be called by their first name. Flynn never liked art and was never good at it yet Ellie was always persistent with him to produce whatever he felt was art. She herself would always admit finding some aspects of art tricky. Her motto above the whiteboard is 'Everyone is born a drawer, only those that see art are artists'. Inspirational words to some can be bullshit to others. "Now class, you are all positioned to face front on to the lovely Flynn here. Try your best and remember everyone has a different technique or different style."

Time passed by slowly, ever so slowly. He noticed Belle sketching in the background. She seemed different from this morning. Various things looked off. Her thick rimmed 'hispter' glasses were placed on the end of her nose instead of on top of her head, framing her face in a different way. The blue bow at the top of her head had been moved to the back of her neck. He'd notice her twitch or look around every once in a while. Was she seeing things right now?

"Ok everyone, that's it." Ellie spoke up, startling everyone. "Turn your easels around for us to see you masterpieces."

All of them looked nearly identical. No one had tried anything weird like a Picasso or Modigliani style. A little bit of relief there. However on everyone, one little feature was wrong. _Can nobody get my nose right? _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**A/N**_** - YAY another chapter uploaded. As always, I hope you guys like it. This may be the last time I upload in awhile as I'm going to Croatia for 10 days. Don't worry though, I write when I go on holiday so there shouldn't be a long wait when I get back. I'm thinking of doing a 'House of Anubis' fanfic with the original cast who should have been in season 4, so Nina and Amber will be back and Mara won't. PEDDIE!**

**- I got Belle in finally. I know it's not a huge part but in Flynn's POV there is a little bit for her. Some may be able to work out in the next few chapters what might happen to Belle in school. Hopefully it was subtly obvious. :S If not sorry but I'm not gonna come out and say it.**

**- More Ariel and Eric. YAAAYYY! (I'm sorry) They are my favourite pairing at the moment and probably will be the first to be together as a couple. It would have been Rapunzel and Flynn - I'm going with Eugene liking her quickly but Flynn is getting in the way of it happening as Blondie wouldn't be his 'choice'. **

**-I just had to get Flynn in with his nose issue. **

**-I don't dislike Jasmine. I know it came off as I don't like her that much but I needed to set her character up. Will Aladdin change her and will she change Aladdin's thieving ways?**

**- Pocahontas as promised. Loving her little cameo parts - defo more of her.**

**- Thank you to all the comments and reads so far guys. Love you for that. If any of you want a character to show up, just give me a shout on comments or private message me. Love it for more ideas to come from you guys. Oh and maybe put Tarzan in the House now (forgot how much I loved that guy) with him with a language disorder - Jane to the rescue! Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

There was no reason for him to be Mr Walt's office. Adam's shrink sessions wasn't today and never during school hours. How much trouble could he be? "What am I doing in here, Walt?" He grumbled, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. Long light auburn strands fell in front of his face hopefully hiding the glare in his eyes.

"I thought we could talk about your feelings towards the new girl, Belle."

"There aren't any feelings there!" Adam snapped back as he stood up kicking his chair back into the far wall. "I didn't do anything wrong and everyone looks at me because it can't be anyone else in this shitty excuse for a mental asylum."

"It's a house for the-"

"You're not fooling anyone, Walt. We are all back crap crazy in here and if something gets smashed or there's yelling who do they assume?"

"You were shouting yesterday, Adam."

Even though the event happened yesterday, it was very vague in his mind. All he'd done was walk into the lounge and the new girl yelped. Of course he was going to question it. "I wasn't just gonna stand there without getting an explanation from her," Adam began recalling his emotions to the shrink still with an edge in his voice. "I was a little upset, who wouldn't be? And then that cocky pretty boy, Fitzherbert, decided to stand in front of her as if I was going to hit her. Then everyone joined in. Do you know how angry that makes me feel?" Just recalling the experience was getting Adam hyped up again. Mr Walt has taught him to count numbers and clench fists to each second. Before, Adam would get to the high hundreds before fully recovering from his rage: now it tended to be around a hundred. Yesterday, though, it seemed to take forever for a tranquil Adam to reappear.

"After you left, we heard you trash your room again." Mr Walt commented, shaking his head. "We may not be able to buy you new furniture again."

"Seriously?" His rage began to overflow him as he barked at the shrink. "Why am I being punished? I haven't done anything wrong!"

Mr Walt settled his crossed arms on the desk, looking Adam in the eyes through his moon shaped glasses. "You haven't."

"Then what's with the cloak and dagger, Walt? Cut the BS special and tell me what the hell is going on?" Adam had lost it. He slammed his fists on top of Walt's office desk. For once, Adam got a response out of the shrink - a jump of fear. It felt great to see Mr Walt finally show his true colours, he was scared of Adam like everyone else. However the more it sunk in the less fantastic it became. Mr Walt always looked calm when Adam had an anger fit. He had never looked at Adam like an animal that should be locked up yet the tiny reaction spoke so many words.

Like a dog, Adam bowed his head retreating from what just happened. He pulled the chair, that he kicked earlier, up to the front of the desk and sat. "I am sorry, Sir."

"We all have those occasional episodes of rage." He replied in a gentle voice. "All I want to know is how you felt. Clearly you were angry but why?"

"They assumed I was going to hit her," Adam mumbled saddened by what he was to say. "I haven't hit any since...since back then." Back when he was a freshman in middle school back in his hometown, Adam had always been the kid that others were wary of. He was incredibly tall for his age - seemed to hit puberty earlier than usual- and the little tell-tale signs for his mental disorder (Intermittent explosive disorder) were beginning to show. Stockier and taller he became over that one year so people became even more cautious about him until some gang of prats decided to see if they could take him. They were Juniors in the High School all of different heights and weights. Punches, kicks and tackles happened everywhere in a mass blur. Adam hadn't intended on what happened but he just grabbed onto one of the guys and flung him off. It wasn't his fault the basketball net post had been in the way. No way could Adam have predicted the almighty clank and crash of bones breaking on metal. The guilt of permanently paralysing the Junior boy has never vanished from Adams mind. It never will. "Do they all know what happened then?"

Mr Walt looked down at his freshly made tea, "No as I thought someday you'd be able to tell them individually or in our group discussion sessions."

"Who'd you suggest first?"

"The person you most care about in this House."

"I don't think I can do that." Adam mumbled, "What if she hates me for it? I can't do that ... She's like a sister to me. I can't let her go."

Mr Walt looked him straight in the eyes, giving him his honest belief, "You are the only one that knows she's up there. You carry and protect her secret. Maybe it's time to give a little back to Rapunzel, make her know that you are her true friend."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow. This place is amazing. I can't believe Tia has never invited me over before." Charlotte la Bouff started babbling as they walked out from the forest clearing onto the Disney House premises. The House was more of a castle and had an enchanted presence. It shouldn't belong in the middle of a forest on the outskirts of Epcot (the city they lived in) but at a magical theme park full of princes, princess and other fairy tale creatures. The House was of white and grey stone with royal blue roofs on their turrets, however after many years of being vacant the white has turned to grey. Plaster has started to fall off some of the walls but it didn't hinder the magical element of the building. Various rose bushes grew up each of the towers adding extra colour to the House covering many of the patches. A moat surrounded the exterior with a white ornate bridge leading to the front of the double doors. There are a total of 27 towers on the castle each one containing a bedroom for the House members or recreational rooms. The tallest and biggest tower, number 20, was never ventured into – it was on the West side and Adam would never let anyone pass. Outside it is enclosed by a forest; it couldn't be seen from the road, with a long winding driveway to Disney House. "We should have the Halloween party here, instead of my house. 'Welcome to the enchanted castle. Only a few come out sane!'"

"I don't think Mr Walt would allow that phrase at the end." Flynn laughed; whose arm had been linked to Lottie's involuntary. "It would be awesome. Could make it live acting like in those tourist dungeons."

Ariel had to admit how cool that would be. Halloween had always been her favourite holiday as you could dress up as anything you wanted. With her artistic flair, she did tend to go over the top with outfits and makeup. Last year, she had appointments to make people hideous for the annual Halloween party Lottie throws. People had already started to write their name down on a piece of paper Ariel had flippantly put on the schools bulletin board. She may have to ask for reinforcements from Mulan or Jane to help out.

"Would Mr Walt even allow it?" Belle asked trying to juggle too many things at once. Ariel would have offered to help but she too was in the same situation: taking an art based subject can be a pain in the neck sometimes. It was weird to have only 3 house members walking back from the bus - usually they were all present. Naveen and Tiana were at the hospital volunteering; Mulan had gone to see her parents in Chinatown and Aladdin had been taken away in a police cruiser to the Mayor's office, which could only be bad news.

Neither Flynn nor Lottie answered her. Belle was the new girl and may not have realised that Mr la Bouff was a very influential man. All you had to do was look at his treasured daughter to realise the wealth the guy possessed. Ariel knew she couldn't judge - her father was an owner of the biggest casino in Atlantic City - however she never asked for anything. Her father loved her, what more would she want?

"I'm going to have the best outfit though." Lottie gloated. "Could you do all my outfits, Ariel?"

It was her dream job to design clothes for anyone and everyone. Just imagine making a dress for the Oscars - one that Jennifer Lawrence won't fall over - or for a film or music video. So many possibilities to make one of a kind dress or outfit that anyone could ask for. She could be the new female version of Alexander McQueen. Of course she had to say yes to Lottie's pleas, the making of one dress can only start the chain reaction.

Ariel had to shake her head. At the moment with school back, she is swamped down with textiles coursework Miss de Vil had to set every lesson. "Ok," Charlotte sighed walking up the stairs to the big wooden double door. "Maybe we can go shopping then? I'd love to have a fashion student to help me pick things out, especially one with a quirky fashion sense as yours." How is her fashion sense any different to others at Castle High? Everyone there experimented with colour of clothes, accessories or hair. The principal never seemed to mind nor did many of the teachers.

"I really can't believe you guys live here." Lottie squealed as they walked into the large hall. It was an enormous circular room with doors leading to numerous rooms and a central elegant flight of stairs taking up most of the room. You could imagine a 18th Century dance being taken place in here with all the elaborate dandies wearing their powdered wigs. "I would turn mental myself if I knew this was the place you end up in."

Belle mumbled something uncatchable before carting off to her room. Mr Walt ventured out of his office, probably just to pour himself another tea, but was ambushed by Lottie begging to use the House. He could be very stubborn at times yet so could she. It was going to take a long time so Ariel left them to argue the for's and against's of the party. No one had ever asked of a party so would Mr Walt allow it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epcot (The Experimental Prototype City of Tomorrow) was a strange little city – not many people know of it as the highway bypass it to get to Los Angeles. The original founder had this idea of each block or a few blocks being little dwellings of different countries. All these different countries have had influence towards the city landscape, food and understanding of others. Mulan thought it is the best city in the world – everyone treated another equally. There was no racism here. It is the future of urban living.

"Well hello there, Ping." Ling sneered as he slung his arm over Mulan's shoulder. Ling, is one of Mulan's best friends, who could always bring a smile on her face with his silly antics. He is of medium height and slender build yet it should not trick you. In karate practice, he can break three breezeblocks with his face and can easily take down someone four times the size of him. Ling is usually seen in an oversized yellow bomber jacket making him look even skinnier, giving the illusion of weakness. "And hello there, little leprecorn."

"I'm Scottish and twice the height of a leprecorn." Merida exclaimed getting annoyed at all the Irish jokes. Sometimes it was hard to tell what she was saying but there was no doubt the girl was Scottish with an obsession with bears. Today she wore her lucky black bear hat, faux fur short jacket and had paw mittens in her bag. "Nice to see you, Ling. Been turned down by another girl yet?"

Ling shrugged, "All the girls want me, they just have to miss my witty jokes to realise they love me. How's the man hunting going for you, Scottie? Have you taken anyone down with your love arrows?"

"I don't need to feel like I'm waiting to be noticed, I know who I am."

"Do you think you're bear, then?" Yao laughed, pulling her hat off exploding her red curly hair all around her face. Yao is the shortest of the trio with a rather big Napoleon complex. He will get into fights with just about anyone if they made some snigger about him, resulting in a constant black-eye.

Merida shook her head in defeat, grabbed her hat off Yao and waved her goodbyes as she headed home. It was no use trying to explain herself to the two of them. Only Chein Po would have (maybe) understand but he didn't seem to be anywhere near. Mulan had to agree with Merida's statement. Was there any point in having a relationship with anyone? She'd see couples around school always holding hands, unnecessary kissing one another at every corner as if it's the last time they see each other for a year and the demand of gift giving just to keep them interested. To Mulan, it sounded like hard work and a lot of effort that shouldn't go into something that unimportant.

"How are you, Ping?" Yao smiled, thumping her on the back. "We haven't seen you at Karate practice in a while. Are you busy rehearsing your lines?"

"I don't get why you two are making a big deal out of this. You have to dress up as female princesses, Ting-Ting and Mei. Doesn't that bother you?"

Ling and Yao both looked at one another and in unison said, "Nah."

"Why's that?" Mulan asked, feeling ashamed about herself. The guys didn't have a problem with being female, so why did she? It's only for a play and could be a learning curve.

Ling spoke first smirking, with a sparkle in his eyes, "I'd be a very pretty girl. All I'm going to do it put on makeup, a wig and a purple dress. It's Halloween all over again."

"I just hope this time, in the school play, that the dress doesn't make me look fat." Yao exclaimed. Last year, the trio had decided to dress in drag geisha for Halloween in their favourite colours. It was hilarious when they walked through the doors of the La Bouff house and Ling dropped his apple, which he'd strapped to his chest. Many of Castle High's students had to go outside to refill their lungs to not pass out from laughing.

"What are dressing up as this year?"

"It's Chein Po's turn so we may end up as his favourite food: chicken, beef and pork."

Yao huffed, "I am not being the pig."

"Who else are you going to be? I'm obviously the chicken and Po is the cow."

"Why can't I be the chicken?"

"I'm taller and you look –"

"MULAN!" Her name echoed through the block as her grandma shouted at her, interrupting what Ling was going to say. Grandma Fa is a short, elderly lady with a round, significantly wrinkled whose snow-white hair is always pulled back into a bun. She is a very bold, outspoken lady who can always bring a smile on your face. "I've found a lucky cricket for you lizard, Mushu, to eat."

"It's a bearded dragon; it doesn't do that tongue thingy."

"Who spat in your bean curd at lunch?" Her grandma smiled, jabbing her in the side.

Mulan waved goodbye to her two best friends before quickly pushing her grandma inside. "Grandma go back inside, you're acting crazy again."

The Fa house was in the Chinese part of Epcot and looked very authentic. The main house is surrounded by a wall with a gate enclosing it away from the main road. They is a small stable, where Mulan's horse stays, and a few chickens peaking around the grass. On a hill located near the home is a shrine dedicated to the Fa Family Ancestors. The Ancestors were punishing her with all the bad luck because Mulan hadn't visited them in a while. A favourite place of hers is a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree. It is indescribably beautiful and peaceful during its bloom. "You can't call me crazy, Mulan. I'm not the one in a Home."

"It's not a home and you will be if you keep hitting Mrs. Li with your bag on the bus."

"Have I introduced you to her grandson, Shang?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you sure this is Aladdin?" The beautiful girl asked looking uncertain. Neither of them had actually crossed paths. Yes he stole from her yesterday but her face had been away from him and when the kleptomania kicked in, Aladdin's surroundings never seemed correct - they become fuzzy. Jasmine is a very beautiful with long, lustrous black hair. Her hair was in a ponytail, held together by two light blue bands, showing off her big chocolate brown eyes. She wore a pale blue bandeau and the same colour fitted trousers showing off that amazing hourglass figure. "I was expecting taller and muscular."

"I'm just a bundle of surprise." Al smiled, bowing his head towards the Mayor, Jasmine's father. He was a short, quite obese man with a full white beard. He had the same eyes as Jasmine's yet he's didn't show anger. (It was hard to tell what the emotion was glimmering in them). "I'm sure I'm a slightly smaller, more handsomer and better version of your imagination."

Jasmine scoffed, "No, your reputation exceeds you. Now give me my headband back."

"Now now daughter, this young gentleman seems like a negotiable person," the mayor began stroking his white beard. "Do you have the headband?"

"No."

"Then who has it?" Jasmine glared, crossing her arms.

Al shrugged. He had one clue but he wasn't going to rat out his best friend. Flynn had a good way of hiding things - you'd have to take down all the bricks at Disney House to find what you were looking for. There was no way in getting it back. "I'm sure you have other headbands."

"The fact that someone stole from my daughter is more of a concern." The Mayor spoke playing with his beard. "Do you have any idea who has?"

The man next to the Mayor replied glaring down at Aladdin. They knew one another well. "I wouldn't trust a thing the boy is saying. He is known for his stealing. I'd lock him up now, get the problem dealt with and out of the way."

"Love you too, Jafar."

A noise of disgust came out of his small twisted mouth. Jafar teaches Physics at Castle High, one of that Aladdin is hoping to drop when going into Junior year. Yet Jafar's real job is advisor to the Mayor - helping him decide judgements on lawbreakers. You would not want him to be the judge if you were on trial. He is a tall, ugly, bony man that always wears black tailored suits with a red shirt and black wasn't anything scary about him which he knew about. It was obvious that he tried to but the only thing that was scary was his bitter, sadistic personality.

"Do you have any idea on who could have stolen my daughters headband?"

"No. I. Don't." Al slowly said, hopefully not sounding too insulting. "Sorry, Jasmine, but for once I haven't done anything wrong."

"You may leave then."

_Well that was a wasted hour_. The way Jafar was acting, Al wasn't sure if he'd be going out in handcuffs. Everyone knew he stole things and Jafar had a mission to get him. A little bit sad to think that a middle aged man was plotting some revenge scheme against him. Somebody needs a hobby.

"Hey, Aladdin, wait up." He heard Jasmine's angelic voice shout from behind him. "I know you stole my lamp."

"You can have that back."

"Keep it." Jasmine smiled. "Can you show me how you do it?"

Aladdin looked at her puzzled. "You want me to show you how to steal?"

"I want you to show me the real world."

"I'm sure you can just ring up your private jet for that."

"The _real_ world. I'm trapped in here 24/7 and haven't experienced anything. I've dreamed of running away from this place so many times but I can never manage to get over the walls or get out the door without a chauffeur. Do you know how annoying that is?"

Aladdin rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "Yeah must be so irritating to have so much money." He couldn't believe the nerve of it. She'd literally rubbed it in his face how poor he was to her, to everyone. What more did the girl want? She had her father. Aladdin had no one. Yep he was Aladdin the orphan. No wonder he was so fucked up in the head. Go figure. "Try someone else, Jasmine. Try Esmerelda."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Listen, princess, you couldn't last one day out in the real world without your daddy's money or a personal driver."

Again, he started to walk away but this time he wouldn't turn around. The girl needed a reality check - for once she wasn't going to get what she wanted. "Take me with you to your House where you all live." He heard her shout. It was too late, his mind was set and he was out the door.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N Whoop another chapter. Sorry it's a bit later than planned. It would have been up earlier but since getting off holiday, I haven't been on my computer to get it uploaded or even to tweak it. Just been sooooo busy but I got my AS level results and I don't have to take chemistry next year. YAY! Anywho off me and onto this chapter. OK so I'm not American so I don't know how the school system works - I know the schools and what the ages are - but what lessons do you study? Do you get to chose what you want? If anyone can tell me, thanks.**

**-This is a longer chapter I know and there would have been Tiana's POV but I didn't want it to be too long and I just couldn't get hers correct. Don't worry Tiana fans she will be next chapter.**

**-How we liking Adam? Someone needs to calm the F down. And that twist in him only knowing about Rapunzel :O Will he see Flynn sneak into the tower or will Flynn find him up there? What will happen? :D I know. :P**

**- Yay Charlotte's about. **

**- YAY Mulan's grandma. She has to be the best character of all times. I got so many lines for Mulan in that section with "Who spat in your bean curd."**

**"Dragon, he doesn't do that tongue thingy."**

**-YAY ALADDIN AND JASMINE PART. WITH JAFAR (love you too, Jafar). What do you think Jasmine is going to do about Al rejecting her? :D Again I know but I wanna see if you guys have any better ideas or can figure it out.**

**-What do you guys think about them living in EPCOT? I wasn't sure if that was the right move to make but I think it's the best one for the story, it just brings everyone together.**

**P.S I want to dedicate this chapter to FloralrmaTylee for her reviews and good ideas. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Getting up this morning was too much effort. Every bone in her body protested against the early morning alarm. Never has it ever happened before: Tia would often get up earlier when she'd work the early morning shift at Duke's. Why was she feeling so tired today?

"Answer my question, Tiana." Mrs Yzma snapped waking Tia up from her thoughts. The chemistry teacher is an elderly, slender woman whom is completely bald - only occasionally would she wear a wig. Yzma was, possibly, very attractive in her youth yet now, with her wrinkled face and thin lips everyone called her a dinosaur. Age had not fallen upon her well nor had a good personality. She was a 'Villain' at Castle High however only a minor one - Yzma tended to plot more than act.

Quickly skimming the board, Tia worked out the missing element. "Potassium."

A gurgle whispered out of Yzma's mouth, glaring down at her. There was no way anyone was going to catch Tiana out in a lesson, especially chemistry. Yes, laugh all you want at her for being a little lab nerd. It's nearly the same as Food Technology lessons. You have to mix ingredients together to see what will happen - some you know will work whereas others its unknown, just like a chemistry experiment. Only difference is you can taste what you produce in Food Tech.

"What's a matter with you?" Lottie asked as the lesson had progressively moved forward, leaning to look at Tiana's work. There were many downsides to her best friend, subtlety was one of them.

"Tired I guess."

"Hold the phone," Lottie gasped dramatically, "Never in my life, would I expect to hear 'tired' fall out of your mouth. What the hell were you doing last night?"

"Took Naveen to the hospital."

Utterly distraught, Charlotte shrieked, "Is he okay?!"

"Oh yes, of course his majesty is fine."

"Then why go to the hospital?"

"Mr Walt thought it would be a good idea for Naveen to follow me everywhere - to my work and volunteering at the hospital."

"What's the problem with that?"

Tia sighed, "He was amazing at it, as usual." Maybe she was envious of him more than she'd wish to let on. Last night, she was hoping for him to be scared, stuck up or moody of not giving a damn about the children. Instead he was courteous, funny and caring. All the kids loved him and for once, none of them looked ill or upset about what they are going through. Naveen lifted their spirits more than Tia had ever done. Was she too serious around them? Did she think too much about what illnesses they have? _Does I think too much anyway?_

But that still didn't add up why Tia was shattered after last night.

"OMG I forgot to tell you what happened to me last night. I can't believe I forgot to say anything." Lottie squealed loudly, making Mrs Yzma glare at the two of them. "Mr Walt has agreed to having the Halloween party at your place."

"Are you sure? It does sound like Walt at all." Tia replied with a little skepticism in her voice.

"Pinky swear. He said it might be good for you to get a life."

"That doesn't sound like Mr Walt either. He'd never tell me to get a life."

"Okay so I exaggerated on that bit but it's true. Tia, honey, as your best friend it will be my duty to get you to that party. I will pay you to make them delicious Beignets." Lottie smiled with a gleam of delight in her eyes. She got out her purse and pushed a bundle of 50$ notes in Tia's hand. "I hope that should cover it."

A bundle of 50$ bills. A bundle. Tia had never seen so much money in her life, especially given to her. There must be hundreds worth in her hands. In her hands. The overwhelming amount was making Tia giddy and speechless with excitement. This cash would help with the Beignets, obviously, but that wouldn't even affect the cash amount. All the rest would make her so close to getting the down payment for her restaurant. No longer would Tia have to work two shifts. It was so obvious which to keep, there would be no more early mornings for her: oh no, goodbye Duke's cafe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Nutmeg," Flynn smiled, catching the girl's arm as she walked past his locker. Megara is a very beautiful woman, in Flynn's eyes and many a times has he been shoot down by her. Didn't stop him though, for one thing Rider is very persistent. Her long dark auburn hair was in a high ponytail showing off her admirable angular features and those mysterious purple eyes.

"What do you want, Rider? I've got places to go, friends to met - that is if I had any friends."

"You have many friends. Look at all the people going to your party."

"When someone screams party, everyone wants to be your friend."

Flynn questioned, unsure of what their relationship is. "Aren't I a friend?"

"You're a ghost of boyfriends past, Rider." Meg huffed flicking her hair off her shoulder. "Do yourself a favour Flynn, get yourself another girl to flirt with. I'm through."

"Who says I'm flirting?"

"That little smolder thing you have going, kinda gives it away." Meg winked, leaning in closer. Her hands rested on his chest in a playful gesture. Flynn didn't have a thing for Meg, he'd been there done that back in sophomore year. Sure at one point his heart would have fluttered slightly at her touch but now, nothing. She laughed and stepped back, "I've sworn off man handling. I'm a big girl now, I can tie my own sandals."

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "You said that last year and dated Jim, Peter, Phillip, Eric and-"

He didn't get chance to finish his list. Meg had edged closer to him looking around frantically. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a gap between the lockers. Something was up and clearly it couldn't be shouted about. Meg was very open with her opinions so why now is she being cryptic? Again she looked around making Flynn quite on edge. "Speaking of Eric, haven't you noticed something different about him since halfway through the summer vacation?"

"Did he get a haircut?"

"No, idiot. Don't you think he's changed his attitude to someone."

A little twitch had developed in Megara's head telling him to look exactly behind her. On the other side of the corridor, Eric and Ariel were talking (well Eric was talking). It didn't seem odd at all. Ariel would always be crossed arms around Eric and he would always be in front of her. Not leering just there. Nothing strange in his behaviour, to Flynn's observation. "They are always like that."

"How can you not see it? Everyone in Senior year does, ask people in my classes they will agree."

"Fine. Tell me what I'm looking for?"

"He's a lot closer to her and if she looks upset, hurt or emotional doesn't he start questioning his actions towards her more? That's a lot more...something there than I've ever seen in him. Ergh, he's probably all lovey dovey about her."

Flynn gasped finally seeing everything before his eyes. Over the summer, Eric had wanted to stay at the Disney House more often to hang around. Flynn had always assumed that he'd just go to Ariel to annoy her or to say hi but it was every time. On the bus, Eric would have his arm around the back of her, just resting on the seat. Eric looked incredibly hurt yesterday coming out of French class. Had something happened? Looking over now it was clear as daylight what was going on. "How the hell have you lot picked it all up?"

"We've got a bet on as well. Currently I'm winning, all the others thought it would have happened by now. I said they will get together at the Halloween party."

"I'm going to say earlier than that. Look at Ariel's face and body language." Her face had the usual distaste whenever Eric was near yet her eyes sparkled with a yearning for him to be closer, to hold her. Ariel's body language screamed it too, she didn't look so sunken into the locker. "I'll give it to middle October when we go to Lake Tahoe on the weekend."

"How much you betting, Rider?"

Flynn hummed over the possible amount to give. What was too little? "If I lose, you get to pick who I go to the Thanksgiving dance with and if I win then vice versa."

"I would have thought you'd offer money or some jewel you'd have stolen." She glared at him through thick eyelashes thinking over the bet. To Flynn it was the easiest option. For one thing no money would have to be exchanged and another would be Meg would get humiliated. Flynn knew Eric well, when he had his eyes set on someone Eric didn't pause. Soon Eric would make a move, the only downside would be Ariel. What would she do? What did Flynn have to do? "Okay Rider, looks like you have yourself a deal."

"Being seeing you around, Nutmeg." Flynn waved goodbye as he walked over to Ariel and Eric.

Meg saluted back with her catchphrase, "It's been a real slice."

"Hey guys." Flynn smiled slapping Eric on the back (it didn't take long to get from one side of the corridor to the other). Ariel waved enthusiastically blushing slightly. Ariel had always been kind of a burden on Flynn. She was so kind, generous and thoughtful that it amazed him how someone like that could befriend a person like him. Looking into her big blue eyes it was going to be hard to do what he had to do. Ariel was his best friend, they'd been through thick and thin together - she was so close to saying his name. But Flynn had to win. No way would he let Meg chose for him. Quickly, he grabbed Ariel by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. Not a passionately romantic one just a quick smooch to knock her off balance. Flynn had that effect on woman. "Sorry about that Gills but I've been wanting to do that since over the summer."

Ariel looked flabbergasted and unsure on what had just happened. After it had sunken in, her face contoured into furrowed brows making her eyes look angry. She aggressively pushed him out of the way stomping off to the cafeteria for lunch. Both the guys watched her leave, both gobsmacked. It hadn't gone the way Flynn had imagined nor was he expecting his name to be spoken.

"What the fuck, man?" Eric commented, punching Flynn in the arm.

"Why you getting angry, Sailor? Is it because I kissed your little crush?"

Eric opened his mouth. Nothing came out. Again he tried to say something but words were finding it hard to escape his voice box. "H-how have...who... how do you know? Nobody knows."

Flynn smiled and flung his arm around Eric's shoulders as they began to walk to the cafeteria. "All the Senior's have worked it out. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me."

"When I tell you things, they all go wrong. I don't want things to go wrong this time."

"Whoa, slow down Eric. You don't want to be head over heals for this one girl."

Eric stopped dead in his tracks and pushed Flynn to the side. _What's up with everyone wanting to be with me in small spaces? (_The corridor had started to fill up and people were looking funny at them.) His best friend pulled down the rim of his white t-shirt and showed a small-ish tattoo, that stretch across the area of his heart. The black writing was in fancy elaborate writing and spelt... Flynn looked in disbelief at Eric's face. He gasps in preparation to scream but Eric quickly says, pulling his top up, "Please don't freak out, Flynn."

Strange noises erupted out of his mouth as he stopped himself from freaking out. Flynn began to rock back and forth on the ball of his heels with a hand to his face. "I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your feelings for Ariel, how long have you loved her?"

"I...I don't know. It just happened over the summer."

Still a little freaked, Flynn spoke with a little quiver in his voice, "How long were you going to keep this from me?"

"You would have noticed in gym. Everyone's going to notice."

Flynn sarcastically spoke, "Oh yeah, I love checking out man chests. That's what all straight guys do. Did you see Herc's? That's a muscled body."

"You know what I meant, it's obvious there's writing." Eric laughed, pushing Flynn out of the way. "It's no big deal, Flynn."

"Sure, no big deal." He commented trying to hold back the hysterics. What was Eric thinking? If Ariel didn't 'love' him back then he'd have a permanent reminder of something that could of happened. Flynn, to his dismay, was going to have to help - his whole reputation was on the line. No way was he going to the Thanksgiving dance with some ugly person. "How you gonna get her to like you back?"

Eric shrugged looking quite gloomy. It was apparent that he knew how much trouble and anguish he'd caused Ariel over the years. Flynn had knocked some sense into him after Ariel got really upset just before school had ended for summer. Maybe thats what set Eric off in the love direction. There is a small line between love and hate after all.

"It's a good thing you've got me then." Flynn snickered getting another punch in the arm from his friend. Again they began to head off to the cafeteria. "If you keep up with the nice behaviour, you have a perfect chance to snag her heart when we go to Lake Tahoe."

"That's sounds very specific to a three set date."

"Can I guy not give advice to his best mate on when's the best time?"

Eric glared, "You've got a bet on, haven't you?"

"I'm offended, Eric."

"Wounded, even?"

"Hurt."

"Whatever the stakes, I'm in. I'm doing this for you dude, but you need to help me out too."

Flynn smirked, "I know the roll I play. I have to tell the girl how much of a good guy you are. We've done it many times."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Why did their table have to be the busiest and noisiest of the whole dining hall? _Belle had walked in, nose in a book, and was dragged by Mulan to sit with her and a few of her friends. She was fine with that many people - you can easily dip in and out of conversation. But then everyone else from the House started to pile in with a few friends of their own. Instead of being a tiny circle, like the other tables, it had turned into a huge oval where people had to pull up chairs to get in. It was like Jupiter, the main mass was in the middle and the stragglers were the meteors orbiting the table. It was weird to Belle. Never had she been a part of such a huge group of friends. The whole year class had been disestablished - Sophomores didn't hang out with Seniors. Not ever and glancing around the other tables it seemed the Disney House table was the strangest of them all.

"Hey Belle are you okay?" Mulan whispered.

Automatically Belle touched her cheeks. They did feel a bit flushed. The overcrowding could just be making her warm. "Er, yeah. It's just different from other schools."

"It's because we make it different." Aladdin laughed giving high-five's to a few of his friends including Flynn and Eric. "What book you reading?"

Belle lifted up her book showing '_The Hunchback of Notre Dame._' in French. "I'm half French and American."

"Can you teach me?" Eric piped up making Ariel look at him oddly. "I'm struggling with my french a little bit."

"If you're going to be like that Eric we are all going to need help." A ginger boy smiled, turning his Celtic's cap slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That if you're failing French, then I can really fly."

Uproars of laughter erupted around the table, everyone making some inside joke or old memory of this guy trying to fly. It did sound quite funny on what Belle could pick up. This boy, Peter, when he was in Elementary School had jumped off the school roof thinking he could fly. He acclaimed he had pixie dust all over him that his friend, Tinkerbell, had put all over him. Turned out to be glitter. The naive minds of children.

While the kerfuffle was happening, Ariel had scribbled something on her iPad she'd been constantly carrying around with her. Eric replied but it was hard to catch what was going on as even more people came to great or sit down. The noise was incredible. Belle's ears would be ringing afterwards as if she'd just come back from a music concert.

"I don't have to do any morning shifts." Naveen and Tia spoke in unison, sitting down in front of her but they both looked a little odd. They had a green hue. Not a vibrant colour just a dull matt green. Had they just done Chemistry or was there a lighting difference on that side of the table? Was Ariel's iPad light reflecting onto their skin?

"You didn't do any."

"Can I not be happy, Tia? I don't have to get up ridiculously early."

The two continued to argue it out with a few others picking sides. Belle couldn't hear as everything became muffled. It was odd, her hearing was always perfectly normal. She observed the two in front of her, complexed by the colour of their skin. The harder she looked, the stranger things got. Their eyes began to move up towards the top of their heads where hair should have been. Both noses had turned smaller and just slits like Lord Voldermort's. Cheeks became fatter as their mouths spread across their faces. _What the hell is going on?_

Her mind was playing tricks on her. It had to be. _Think rationally Belle, it could just be you're schizophrenia. _Naveen and Tia were no where to be seen until they leaped up onto the table. A little shriek escaped Belle's mouth. This couldn't be happening. No way were two little frogs real. _It's all in your head._

"Are you okay?" Naveen croaked, making Belle fall off the bench. _The frog it just talked to me_. This isn't right.

Hastily, Belle gathered all her things and dashed toward...towards no where in particular. This wasn't right. She'd come to Disney House because it's the best in the country. It's supposed to be helping not make things worse. Never had to seen someone as a frog, a teapot or a beast. God, how mad she sounded.

"Hey are you okay?" Her new friend, Jane asked, as they bumped into one another. Jane is in many of Belle's classes and they got on swimmingly. They were both a little bit 'quirky' than everyone: they longed for knowledge and understanding of the world. In the future, they could both venture off into the African forest observing the wildlife around them; capture everything as drawings or photographs to truly remember the wonders they saw. Today she wore a yellow playsuit with an old jungle hat, white gloves, yellow umbrella and combat boots, as if ready for the jungle experience now.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little..." Belle had no idea what to say. There was always a word to describe something yet nothing could characterize this feeling. She sank to the floor, holding her head in her hands. No way was this happening.

"Belle," She heard Mulan speak and hold her arm in a comforting manner. "Mr Walt is on his way, okay? But you have to tell us what you saw."

"Naveen and Tiana turned into _petit grenouille_."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N Just another cheeky chapter popping up for you, my little sweat peas. (-why have I turned into an old lady? :/) This one isn't as long as the previous one but I could think of anything to write after such a good ending to a part. (Well I think it is).**

**-I think I'm making Tia a little bit mean. I don't dislike Tia, I think she's very down to earth and funny but as I'm writing her I feel somewhat taken aback by her dislike for Naveen. Any thoughts on that?**

**-Yay Meg has shown up. I love her character and I think I nailed that one to a T. It may come across that she's a bit of a slag/slut/bitch/player but it's all for the story. She has sworn off man handling after all, needed to make her have a past of just playing the field. I'm not sure though, who the bad fish could be. Any nasty characters you want appearing to be Meg's bad fish. (HINT: Gaston will appear just not at the High school yet)**

**-:O Flynn kissing Ariel. :D I loved that bit - I did have the idea of them actually dating but I thought I'd hurry along the ARIELXERIC get together. Which bet date do you think will happen first? Or will neither? :O**

**-Don't you just love Flynn having names for everyone. Meg being Nutmeg (Kinda stole that from Hades but who wants a teacher calling you by a nickname. Gross), Ariel being Gills and Eric being Sailor. :3 Everyone's going to get a little pet name. YAY!**

**-Eric's tattoo. :) Love that too. Sorry, I'm just really enjoying writing this story. I thought it was a good touch being over his heart, like she's always going to be in his heart. I'm getting teary with emotion. :'D It's a meaningful tattoo and not so garish so I'm content with it.**

**-Belle at the end. I just wanted to hug her and say "I'm sorry Belli Welli but I had to make you insane so you are homeschooled and there can be AdamxBelle scenes." I just had to make them frogs. Naveen maybe a frog later on in the story but you're just going to have to see what's going to happen.**

**_P.S I know last chapter I asked for an explanation of High School and how it works. The only reason is in English school's, when you are a 'freshman' you have to do English, Maths, all the sciences, ICT, RE, a language and then you pick three other subjects you wish to study until you graduate being a 'sophomore' (which is the end of Secondary school). Then we go to college (Junior and Senior (OMG I'm a senior when I go back :S scary) where we pick 4 subjects of our choice but drop one in 'senior' year as there are end of year exams in 'junior' year. Don't think taking 4 subjects is easy, a-levels a bloody hard. I don't think that is how it's run in America but I'd like to know because at the moment, I'm kinda going with the English way of education system. HELP! (Sorry about the English way but if any needed English learning there you go) :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

Mr Walt couldn't believe who he was seeing and what he was hearing. The young girl, sitting in front of him, seemed very content on living here for a truly surprising reason. She is so content that she'd already brought all her personals with her. Hundreds of suitcase's were stacked outside his office - lets hope Aladdin doesn't get back early. "Have you drawn these all yourself?" She asked, politely, looking amazed at the creations he'd drawn.

"Yes. They are all of past and present residents here at Disney House."

"If I join, will I be up on the wall?"

"That depends. I have to decide whether to let you in here." Mr Walt hummed, "I know who you are and you have upset many people, including people here. Seeing as you do not have a mental illness, I cannot just let you in. The lovely, Eric, is the most likely person I'd allow to live here."

"Eric and lovely should not be together?" She glared, crossing her arms. "You let him in here even when he's vile to that redhead fish."

Mr Walt scoffed, "It's not wonder you upset many people, young lady."

"Don't young la-"

"Don't interrupt me." Mr Walt snapped. "In this House I am in charge. I do not care how things are run in your house but lets get something straight. If you wish to live at Disney House, you have to treat everyone with respect. There is free rein but you do not own the place or tell people what to do."

The girl nodded, pouting her mouth and looking at the hundred dollar manicure she'd only recently had.

He sighed, "I'm sorry about snapping at you but you have got to understand the real world isn't what it's like back in your house."

"That's why I want to be here, sir." She pleaded, edging forward on her chair. "I need to live life like a normal person."

"And you think staying in a place like this will be normal?"

"It will be more normal than at home."

He was about to open his mouth the respond but couldn't think of anything to say. Life was difficult for everyone in different ways. Things that effect others wouldn't form a scratch onto someone else. And it was true, the girl in front of him needed a life lesson. A big one. Mr Walt sighed, "You can stay here."

She didn't respond quickly, in fact she looked gobsmacked.

"Now, there will be rules. First off, I am not letting you have that much stuff in this place. Things get easily misplaced in here and if you wish to experience the real world, no body has that much. Not ever. And you will be limited to an amount of money per month."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Your bank account will be frozen. Your father will be able to put money in, however I am the only person that will be able to excess it. Do you understand?"

All she did was nod.

"Well then, I welcome you to Disney House, Jasmine."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Look what happens when you open your mouth." Tia snapped as she got onto the bus and spotted Naveen.

"How was he supposed to know Belle was gonna have a mental breakdown?" Eric leaned forward in his seat, with no Ariel at his side, sticking up for his friend. "No one is psychic, Tia."

Naveen watched her very closely. A realisation of false accusation spread into her chocolate brown eyes but she'd never say sorry, not to him anyway. He had to admit, it was weird that someone actually disliked him. Maybe that's why Mr Walt paired them together - to help sort out the situation. "Don't worry I will apologise to her."

The bus fell very quiet soon after Naveen spoke. People rushed onto the bus but they didn't seem to talk with their friends. Had the front of the bus finally worked out that the Disney House was a place for whacked up looney's? Rumours had always gone around the school's but no one actually believed them, all the members acted normal. Maybe Tiana wasn't just talking about Belle's breakdown.

Eric coughed, breaking the silence. "Are you coming to Meg's party?"

With the hear of Meg's party just two days away, the other pupils on the bus began to chatter all excited for the annual Megara party. It wasn't that big but everyone loved to go - maybe because we never got into trouble for smashing plates. She's Greek!. Naveen looked over to Tiana and asked, "Are you working Saturday night?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on, can't you work tomorrow night so then Saturday you don't have to."

"Friday is the busiest night, we are doing that one too."

Naveen gasped. "Seriously? I'm working Friday, Saturday and Sunday night."

"Sorry your worship, life sucks."

"Faldi faldonza!"

Eric slapped Nav on the shoulder, "Sorry man, looks like you won't be coming after all."

"I'll talk to Mr Walt about it. Tia has faults of her own."

"I do NOT have issues." Tia glared crossing her arms. More of the other House mates were starting to pile onto the yellow, unreliable bus. As soon as the last person got on the bus, whether they were seated or not, the bus roared its engine and blasted off towards the outskirts of Epcot. Everyone sat in their seats - not that everyone had reserved places but you stick to where you place your ass first day of school. Naveen had to move places with Flynn and sit on the seat opposite, behind Tia.

"Please, all you ever do it work. It isn't good for you, my little frog-"

"I am not your anything." She interrupted him, not looking away from her homework.

"Whatever. It can't be healthy do all this constant work. We are meant to help one another, Mr Walt will agree with me."

Aladdin pleaded, doing his little puppy eye trick. "Come on, Tia. Live a little."

Tia sighed throwing her book on her bag in frustration, "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Ashidanza!" Naveen shrieked and hugged Tia around the neck.

"Get a room." Someone shouted from down the bus.

Others began to spat their opinions out towards the back, like they usually did once every bus ride. Talk about lack of privacy and rudeness. But one person started chanting over the rest of the voices, "Tia and Naveen sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. S. S. S. S. S. I.N.G."

"That's too many S's." Mulan shouted down from the back.

"It's not if they've been kissing for a long time."

Tia uncurled Naveen's tight grip on her neck and shoved him away from her. _I thought Ariel had a strong arm, _Naveen thought touching his possibly broken cheek bone.

"What if Mr Walt is like Dr Cullen-"

"Ergh, don't even bring up that horrible series." Merida exclaimed in a very thick Scottish accent, interrupting Lottie, who was the new recruitment to the back of the crazy bus. (She had wrapped her red convertible around a tree again, so was taking the opportunity to use the public transport). She'd be soon off the bus when Mr La Bouff would give into getting her a new car and Naveen would be able to have his arm back with full circulation.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you just said." Lottie smiled towards the ginger who looked like she was about to blow up. "Well, Mr Walt could have all picked you for someone in the House so you all end up being coupled together. It could happen. He's a matchmaker."

Simultaneously, all the House residence looked at one another looking at one another with disgust and wonder. There wasn't a perfect number. 5 girls to 4 boys. Someone was gonna be left out or had Mr Walt not yet enrolled them into the crazy house. The unknown about love is the best part. You can never guess or assume who it's going to be. _It could even be Tiana, _Naveen pondered as he looked at the girl. "I don't want Mulan." Flynn declared before clasping his mouth shut, shocked at what he just said out loud. "Oops."

"Is it because I'm Chinese?"

"No and I'm not racist. I dated Terpsichore for awhile." _What is up with Flynn and Greek women? _He's dated everyone in the band Terpsichore is in, 'The Muses', and Meg too. Who is next? Hercules?

"That's still caucasian."

"Is Nakoma? I dated her too."

"I heard she was a lesbian now." Charlotte proclaimed, laughing into her glittery pink phone at something Tink had just sent her.

An uproar of laughter erupted through the bus, echoing off the walls. Even the bus driver was cracking up. It was clearly news to everyone and no doubt it would be spread around the school like wildfire before the morning lessons even began. Pocahontas must know, best friends don't keep secrets from one another. "Hey, she dated Kocoum before me." Flynn stated, looking quite offended. "His grumpy face is good enough to turn anyone."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Time had flown by since arriving at the House. Eric would often spend a lot of time here as his home was boring. Very rarely would he see his parents - they worked all around America, neither particularly interested in him unless Eric had got himself into trouble. Max was good company but a dog's a dog and Grimsby always looked out for him, making sure homework (well everything related to school) was correctly done. But it was awfully lonely. Being an only child has that downfall. He'd wondered if Mr Walt would let him stay permanently here, of course paying some form of rent. Or the idea of Flynn, Naveen and of his close friends live with him - the house is plenty big enough. Not a castle but only they show up occupied by royals or, in this case, crazy people.

Ariel had oddly said that she would tutor him in French, after asking Belle at lunch. The speaking part of the coursework would be out of the question but she was incredible at reading, writing and listening to it. Hardly did she lift up a dictionary or have to rewind the CD. He watched her in awe and admiration.

She looked up at him, giving him a weird look. "Sorry," he stammered, "I didn't want to disturb you."

'So you look at me creepily?' She scrawled on the piece of paper they'd been passing back and forth.

"Could you just help with this part, please?"

Ariel edged closer to him so that their shoulders were touching. A little spark of thrill past from his shoulder in his heart, giving an aching sensation. It hurt yet with her near it masked the sharpness. He looked down at her as she pointed things out with a huge smile on her face. She smelt so good - off Hollister spray mixed with that salty sea breeze Ariel always smelt like. Refreshing. "I bet you want to do French at college."

A glare masked those beautiful blue eyes, the colour of the sea. with an are-you-serious look. She pointed all the way around her, at the plastered wall full of ripped out pieces of paper from magazines. But the wall that really stood out was the one behind her bed, full of colourful and bizarre fashion designs. "Wow." Eric gasped, "I heard you were good but I didn't think you were this good."

Eric looked back at her and she smiled shyly. Ariel tucked a piece of her luscious red hair behind her ear, that had fallen out of the ribbon headband she'd put in her hair when they got to the House. Her clothes had changed too. Instead of tight alluring clothing, she'd changed into a very baggy top that consumed her but made her look cute. "So come on then, tell me about your future plans."

'I want to do a Fashion major in London and design clothes for everyone.' Ariel wrote enthusiastically on her 'talking paper'. Her eyes sparkled with aspirations and love for this huge dream of hers. Eric couldn't help but look at her with amazement. She had everything down to a T. 'You?'

"It's kind of a ... errr," To Eric it was the obvious choose for him. Many people don't see it as a courageous or sensible career option - especially his parents. But it's not up to them, it's not up to anybody. No way can make him do anything yet looking at Ariel while she twiddled with her hair, it was difficult. "I want to join the U.S navy."

'Are you sure?'

"Yes. I've always thought about serving for my country and I like being on a ship."

'There is more to it than being on a ship. And there are plenty more ways to serve the USA!'

He shrugged and sighed heavily. It seemed it was always going to be like this towards his idea of a career. No one was going to see the way he saw it. Of course, there's going to be action with guns and violence - that's what a war is - but not everyone dies. Lady luck could always be on his side. "It doesn't matter, lets just get on with work."

As he began to pick up his work, Ariel leaned over him and placed a hand on his. An electric shock ran through his body making every hair stand on end. Butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. It would be so easy for him to rest his head upon hers yet there still felt like a barrier was still up in front of him. "Listen, it's okay. I understand I may come back home without a few limbs, suffer from PTSD or even be in a cardboard box. I will cope with it somehow like every other soldier has to. It's okay, Ariel."

_Hang on, did I just say her name? _In unison they both looked at one another with a shocked expression. Quick as a flash, they separated darting across opposite ends of the room. In big bold letters she scrawled, 'I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND. NEVER CALL ME ARIEL, IT IS WEIRD.'

"Yes, its incredibly weird." Eric laughed, pacing back and forth. "It kinda just came out, sorry Gabby."

For the first time, Ariel genuinely smiled at him. His heart pounded inside his chest, willing him to rush over to her and take her in his arms.

A loud knock on the door broke his pathetically outstretched dream. Ariel knocked back on the wall behind her - it's some signal they have all established in the House. Mr Walt walked in looking above his moon-shaped glasses holding a freshly brewed tea. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything here."

"No." A angelic voice spoke from behind him.

"What? You can talk?" Eric hysterically asked. Only just had she started to write to him but she could speak to Mr Walt? _This can't seriously be happened. _"Oh my god, she talks. What the hell. How long? What? No this can't be real."

"Dude, she sings in the shower." Adam growled as he walked past, glaring as usual. The guy never seemed to stop and speak, always on the prowl.

Eric whispered, looking distant at the wall. "She sings."

"Sorry to interrupt, Ariel." Mr Walt apologises, holding up his hand for Eric to shut up and calm down. "I have some good news. Your father and sisters are coming to see you next weekend with a gift for you. I have told them how well you are doing with your progress. Can you talk to anyone else yet?"

Ariel shuck her head, looking quite glum.

Mr Walt pursed his lips, "A little progress is still better than none, I suppose. Anyway I will leave you to your french homework. Eric can I talk to you outside please."

Walt is a very understanding, down to earth man. Nothing would get by him nor would he just sit in his office doing shit all day. Often when Eric had band practice with Flynn and Naveen, Mr Walt would often come and listen giving his own opinions to the music they played. He cares very deeply about the people he invites into the House. Grimsby would be disappointed but Mr Walt is the closest father figure he has.

In a hushed voice Walt whispers, "My conclusion on Ariel getting better is with you."

"Me?"

"As Adam would say, 'Cut the BS special'." Mr Walt laughed, "I've never said that before."

"Suits you." Eric rolled his eyes. One flaw to Mr Walt was his constant of topic things in a conversation. Eric could be one of those guys that preferred the straight answer, not willy nilly-ing around it.

"Anyway, since you've been coming here its been clear from the start that you have had 'feelings' towards Ariel. You can't fool a shrink."

"So how am I meant to help?"

"I'm guessing you've heard that there is a thin line between love and hate."

Eric nodded.

"There you go. If you have started to develop feelings for her then so has she. Didn't she push Flynn away after he kissed her?"

That was true. Many people had had suspicions about the two of them. "I still don't get what I'm meant to do. I think I've caused enough damage."

"Didn't she offer to help with your French?" Mr Walt comments raising one eyebrow while sipping his cup of tea. "Just remember that people can forgive and forget if its for the right reasons. Maybe you have troubles at home that could of caused you to nickname her that awful word."

After that Mr Walt left, leaving Eric quite stunned. Ariel _had _offered to help. She _had _pushed Flynn away and she did give him her last bit of 'Strawberry Fluff' (which is her favourite). "Sir, I still don't get what your saying. How am I meant to cure her mutism?"

"A true loves kiss can always break the spell." Mr Walt laughed loudly, as he waved goodbye over his shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ahoy Flounder,_

_I'm not so usually open about writing in my journal but I feel that I need to write something down quickly before I explode. _

_The most weird yet amazing realisation swept over me today. For many years, I have thought that there was something going on between me and Flynn. A guy with that much charisma and charm doesn't just hang around a girl like me for no reason. However, now that I think about it little fish, when Flynn dated other girls I never turned into the green eyed monster. Not ever. Sure I felt a little left out because he'd spend more time with them. But after today everything has changed._

_Prepare yourself, Guppy, he kissed me. Flynn K.I.S.S.E.D me smack on the lips. Of course it took me by surprise. I had to push him away too because I became very conscience of the person next to him. All I kept thinking was, 'What the hell is Eric thinking?'._

_Why would I think of that, Flounder?_

_Eric is my tormentor. My enemy. My constant pain in the ass. My ... Arrrrr! I need to stop referring him to 'my'. He's not mine at all. Not my anything. Oh God, little fish, I am so confused on what is going on in my brain. My heart is pointing an opposite way than my brain and I don't know which way to go. When I look over at him I see that little cheeky twinkle in his beaut... no. Not beautiful... in his blue eyes that would always mean he'd pick on me but now, I don't worry about the mockery, I worry on what compliment may fall out of his perf... no! NOT PERFECT... his mouth. Even now, I look at him wondering what he's thoughts are. Is he looking at me when I don't notice? Is it the way guys look at the girl in the movies - full of...? Full of stuff I shouldn't be caring or associating about when Eric is in the picture. _

_Guppy, all I need is someone to talk to. Someone that can tell me what is going on inside my little noggin. _

_Speak to you again soon, little fish,_

_A xxx_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baking is her favourite thing ever to do. No seriously. Everyday she would back something for her homeschool teacher, Mr Walt, her mother and even Adam. Adam loves pies, especially cherry pie. Rapunzel thought it was the most disgusting thing on earth - her favourite was apple and strawberry.

"It smells delicious." Adam smiled as she brought it over to him fresh out of the oven.

"I hope you like it."

"Of course I will."

Rapunzel cut him the biggest slice imaginable. She didn't even have to time to put a little bit of cream on it as Adam had already guzzled it down with cherry sauce all over his face. "How is your face not on fire?" She gasped, quickly grabbing a cold tea towel.

She gently dabbed the red sauce from his face and she could see that he was looking at her very precisely. Adam had his difficulties, especially with his own personal boundaries. Rapunzel knew why he was in here and she didn't fear him whatsoever. He didn't have pointed teeth so he couldn't be evil. "Next time, try to be a little more careful."

"Ok." He laughed, grabbing her hand in his. "I need to tell you someth-."

"YO BLONDIE." Flynn's voice echoed through the tower, interrupting whatever Adam was going to say. "I was thinking what if we brought everyone up here so then it isn't scary to go into -" As he reached the top of the stairs, a glare protruded on his face. "I knew it."

"You don't know anything, Herb." Adam growled, getting out of his chair.

"Who else have you got hiding in the West Wing? Should I check the other tower for Quasimodo or that missing girl, Eilonwy?"

Adam began to scowl, "Thats not funny, Fitzherbert?"

She'd never seen this side of him and it scared her very much. Her mother warned her about ruffians and thugs who'd take advantage of her immaturity. Had Rapunzel misjudged Adam? Had her mother got it wrong about people's appearance?

"I keep telling you its Flynn Rider. Get that into your beast brain."

"That's it, Fitz." Adam roared making Rapunzel squeal and run behind the couch. Even though she didn't want to peep, she couldn't help not to. In her mind, a massive fight would break loose - smashed furniture would be everywhere. Instead, nothing happened. Adam's eyes widen and slowly turned his head towards her cowering being. "Rapunzel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She tried to say something but ended up shaking with sobs. "It...it...it's fine."

"Look what you done now, Beast." Flynn spat, walking over to Rapunzel wrapping his arms around her. "Why don't you let someone without a temper help her?"

A soft grumble of an apology came from Adam before he left. She grabbed onto Flynn's t-shirt as more and more water erupted out of her eyes. The red mist of anger that had encased over Adam's eyes still taunt her memory. Her mother was right, staying up in this tower is the best thing possible. No one can hurt you.

"Listen Blondie-"

"It's Rapunzel." She said, looking up into his beautiful chocolate puddles for eyes.

"Gesundheit," He smiles, wiping away some of her stray tears. There was something different about him than before. Something in his eyes that held so many secrets. It isn't a clear difference but they seemed to shine more than before, as if a real person was behind them. _Of course he's real! _That's not what she meant. It's as if the true Flynn Rider - or whoever he is called - is present now. "I have an ingenious idea on how to get you on your way out of this tower."

Rapunzel sniffled, "How?"

"Technically when you leave the door you don't leave the building."

"Mr Walt has already tried that."

"I'll be there." He smirked, "I can hold your hand if you want."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N Oh my has it really been that long since I uploaded. Sorry guys it may even be longer than that because college is being a real pain in my arse. (Who knew only doing three subjects and then sorting out my University stuff would be such a hassle?!) Anyway I hope you like it and sorry for the long chapter. It was gonna be longer as I was going to add a Mulan part where she is rehearsing for the play and Mother Gothel was going to show up - oh she defiantly will.**

**-Had you worked out that Jasmine would be in the House? I had to get her more involved somehow and being a persistant little madam that she can be I thought if Aladdin ain't gonna help then she's gonna have to resort to the next best thing - Disney House.**

**-I love the bus journey's sooooo much can get going. Nakuma is a lesbian, Lottie is forseeing the possible pairings, Flynn has dated every Greek women in Disney and don't you just adore the people at the front of the bus. I don't know why but whenever I'm on a bus or on a coach the people at the front always have to have their say at a point.**

**-Eric. Aw, I love him. He's so :3 cute. don't you just wanna hug him and say it's all gonna work out in the end**

**-Is it obvious I've never kept a diary? I felt Ariel needed one and seeing as I haven't put her with any fish, I've put Flounder as her diary because some people have really weird names for their diaries. I know someone who's called there's 'precious' and 'Why don't you respond'. Oh I don't know maybe because its a piece of paper! :D**

**-Adam, damn calm your tits man. Flynn at the end isn't Flynn it's Eugene. She's the only one that notices the change in eyes. Just thought I'd let it be known. Don't want any confusion.**


End file.
